A Cinderella Tale
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Sora never learned. He never learn that its was not a good idea to piss off his evil step father and it was certainly not a good idea to lose his necklace at a Halloween party to the guy he had a crush on while dressed a girl. Damn you Kairi
1. Sarah

**Okay Now I Know I've Done A Couple Of Rewrites Of The Disney Classics. Aladdin and The Lion King. However For Cinderella, I Decided Screw The Disney Version Just Do A Modern Take On It. SO Yes That Would Make Sora Cinderella and Riku Prince Charming. Oh Well On With.**

"Okay, that's you" Sora huffed as he sat in front of the large gold rimmed mirror. In his head he plotted his revenge against his best friend, Kairi who stood behind him with her make-brush still in her hand. Sora watched through the mirror as Kairi placed the brush down and started to run her fingers through Sora's beautifully straight hair. From the other side of the room, Sora could hear a loud roar of laughter from his other best friend, Roxas.

"Sora, you should dress like a girl more often. Not only are you extremely convincing but even I have to admit that you make a damn hot girl and I have a boyfriend." Kairi grinned and kissed Sora's cheek. Suddenly a buzzing noise was heard and Sora watched as Kairi pulled out her phone. "Speaking of of my boyfriend, Ven's just sent me a text saying that the party is starting so we better go" Sora stood up and looked down at the tiny mini skirt he was wearing. He then tried to pull at the hem of the tiny top he was wearing to see if he could cover himself more but it wasn't working. Sora looked to see Roxas pulling at some of the strands of his hair around his headband thing. Roxas was going as a lowly pirate to match his boyfriend Axel who was going as pirate captain. Roxas was always one kinky son of a bitch as Sora noticed with the handcuff style bracelets he had on. Kairi was dressed up as a kitty cat. She wore tight black hot pants and a black bra with matching ears and a matching tail and in Sora's opinion, she looked like a hooker. Not that he would ever say that to Kairi's face. Sora, however was not happy with what he was wearing. He wore one of Kairi's top that showed his tanned stomach off. He also wore a skirt that only came to his thighs. His hair had been straightened which now came passed his shoulders, he had no idea his hair was that long. He also had what Kairi called foundation applied to his face and bright green eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick. Okay so maybe Kairi was right, he did make a very convincing girl. He also felt that he was the second of the trio to look like a hooker. That was the last time that he ever played truth or dare with Kairi Mizu.

"Sora, come on" Sora felt himself getting pulled away by Roxas. It was painfully hard to walk in high heels and Sora always wondered how Kairi managed to walk perfectly in them. It was as if she was one of those models he had seen on the television.  
Sora was pulled out to Kairi's car and said redhead was the designated driver for tonight. It was Halloween which meant giant party at an abandoned old house. It was the same place every year that the party was held. "Do you think Axel will like my costume?" Roxas smoothed out the creases in his beige shorts and adjusted his headband once more.

"Axel likes anything that you wear but we all know he would prefer you without the clothes" Sora could only see the back of Kairi's head but he knew that she was smirking. Well what she said was true. Axel and Roxas were the two most sexually active teenagers that Sora knew. The two were at it like rabbits almost every day.

"Doesn't it creep you out when she says things like that. I mean she is dating your twin brother" Sora looked to his left to see Roxas laughing and shaking his head. Sora remembered the first time that Roxas found out his twin brother was dating his best friend. Roxy's face was a picture.

"Don't worry, if Kairi saw me naked it not as if it will be something she hasn't seen before. After all me and Ven are identical in every sense of the word." Roxas stuck his tongue out and winked at Kairi. Roxas was one of these people who you could just tell that was gay just by looking at them. Although if you thought Roxas flamboyant, Axel was worse. Much worse.

Sora was almost falling asleep in the back of the car by the time, Kairi pulled up at the old house. Outside Sora could see Axel and Ven waiting patiently.

"Kairi, that costume doesn't leave much to the imagination" Ven smirked as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand. However Sora felt Ventus looking at him in confusion as Roxas bounced over his red haired boyfriend. "So who is this. One of your friend's, Kai" Ven walked over to Sora and examined him slightly. "Hey, I'm Ven. Kairi's boyfriend and you are?" Sora glared at Ven, completely unamused.

"Sora. Its Sora, you idiot" Ven's eyes widened and Axel started to howl with laughter. The red haired male looked as if he was going to start crying with laughter as Roxas held his hand. "Your stupid girlfriend decided to dare me to dress me up as a girl so now I have to go through the entire night as 'Sarah'" Sora huffed and walked into the house before anyone else did. He heard everyone giggling behind him. It could have just been the fact that was Sora going into a hissy fit as a girl that made everyone behind him laugh. Or it could have been the fact that he was walking funny. These heels were excruciatingly painful to walk in.

"Right, we'll try and distance ourselves from you, just so your not seen to be a girl" Kairi giggled and kissed Sora's cheek before she walked off with Ven. Sora sighed and looked around him. The music was pounding and the whole place was dimly lit to create a haunting atmosphere. He walked passed the masses of writhing bodies to find a drink. Sora didn't usually drink but given the circumstances, he gave himself an exception.

"Never seen you around before. You new here?" Sora jumped from the fright of something sneaking up on him. He would have started to scream and shout at the person but when he saw who it was, his face just blushed bright red.

"No. I just keep myself to myself" Sora mumbled shyly as Riku Valentine looked down at him. Riku was the most popular guy in school and everyone loved him and that included Sora who had a massive crush on him for about two years. Riku was Kairi's maths partner and Riku sometime cane to sit at the lunch table that Sora and Roxas sat at with Kairi so that's how they knew each other.

"I'm Riku" Sora blushed as Riku held out his hand. The brunette couldn't help but let his eyes rake over Riku's body. The silver haired male was dressed up as a vampire. He wore tight black trousers and a tight black tank top with a cape that was tied in a bow at his neck. He also had two small fangs poking out of his mouth and a small trail of fake blood at the side of his mouth.

"I'm Sarah" Sora huffed in fury as he had to use a female allies. He wished he could just tell Riku who he really was but Sora didn't think that Riku would be too pleased to find out that Sora was dressed up as a girl. Riku would be disgusted.

"Oh, such a pretty face" Sora's face turned bright red when Riku put his hand on the brunette's face. In that one moment Sora decided that just for one night he was going to lie to himself and play along under the guise of Sarah.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" Sora battered his eyelashes and pushed out his bottom lipstick covered lip. He watched as Riku grabbed his hand and started to pulled him to where everyone was dancing. Sora smirked at where this was going. Once they were on the 'dance floor', Riku put his hands on Sora's hips as the pair started to sway in time with the music.

"I'm really surprised that I've never seen you before. Your beautiful" Sora blushed at the comment just as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Over the older male's shoulder, Sora could see Kairi dancing with Ven. She was gazing at the two with a massive girn on her face. It was as if she had planed this for the start and since it was Kairi, Sora wouldn't be surprised if she had.

"I could say the same about you. I'm a sucker for handsome guys" That wasn't Sarah talking . That was Sora as the brunette was indeed a sucker for handsome guys like Riku. Sora's eyes widened as he felt Riku toying with the hem of his skirt. Sora didn't know what to do as Riku leaned down and started to kiss at Sora's neck. The brunette gasped as Riku's mouth met his skin.

"You taste of honey" Sora moaned slightly as his fingers found their way into Riku's hair. Sora couldn't help but smile as Riku kissed from the junction between his shoulder and his neck to his make up covered cheek. "You just go with the flow, don't you. You don't mind that a guy you've just met is kissing your sweet skin" Sora smiled at Riku and started to trail a hand down his chest.

"I only let guys I like do this sort of thing to me" The brunette blushed as Riku let out a loud laugh and the teen felt totally captivated by Riku.

"What's this" Sora looked down to see Riku toying with his crown necklace. It was a gift from his older brother, Squall who he didn't see anymore because of his vile step-father. He wished he could go and live with Squall and his boyfriend, Cloud who Sora totally adored. However Squall was only seventeen and he was too young to have full guardianship of Sora who at fifteen was too young to have a voice in where he stayed anyways.

"My brother gave it to me as a birthday present" Sora felt Riku's hands going behind his neck and unclipping the chain from his neck. "He told me is represents how special a person is and its suppose to show their strengths" Sora watched as Riku examined the necklace in his hand.

"Whoa, looks expensive. I'm sure I've been a guy at my school with a necklace like that. Its really nice" Sora's face fell momentarily. Riku didn't even know who he was and that hurt badly. He looked over Riku's shoulder to see Kairi pointing to a small room that was closed off from the rest of the house.

"Can you look after that for me. I have to go and fix my eyeliner" Sora smiled and ran off to the small room to find Kairi playing around with the fake cat ears on her head.

"I cannot believe your flirting with Riku Valentine" Kairi giggled happily but Sora just sighed and walked over to his best friend before he place his head on her shoulder. "Aw what's wrong" Sora smiled against Kairi's shoulder as she stroked his hair. Suddenly the two were interrupted by Ven and Roxas who both looked highly distressed.

"The police. We've gotta get out of here" Ven grabbed Kairi's hand as Roxas grabbed Sora's. Everyone was running around and panicking with the thought of being ratted out by the police. Sora saw Axel running out towards the car in front of them. Sora pulled himself free from Roxas grip for a moment to pull off the high heels he was wearing before he started to run in his bare feet behind Roxas. Outside at the car, Kairi was starting the engine with Ven in the front seat and Axel in the back.

"Hurry up" Kairi shouted to Sora and Roxas who literally dived into the car. Sora looked out the window as Kairi started the engine and she started to speed down the road towards her house. "You better watch those shoes, Sora. Those cost more than half of my yearly salary." Sora rolled his eyes as he looked at the black diamond encrusted shoes with eight inch heels. Kairi, like Sora was the child of rich parents the only difference between them was that Kairi still had both her parents while Sora didn't have any. His father died when he was six years old and his mother was murdered two years ago, something that he was still recovering from. He lived with his step-father, Xemnas and his two evil step-brothers who treated him like a slave in his own home.

"Kairi, did you pay for the shoes?" Sora huffed and he placed the shoes under the driver's seat so that Kairi could pick them up later. Sora just realized that Kairi drove like a mad woman when she was in a panic. Sora knew that if Kairi got in trouble with the police her parents would take away her the most important item in her possession. Something that is always with her. Her credit card. Kairi was kind of like the typical rich girl you see in all the tv programs and films. Spends most of her life at the shopping mall, she's daddy's little girl despite having an older two older sisters and she wasn't very clever but she did have a heart of gold. She would help anyone at a moment's notice.

"No. My dad did but its not the point" Sora smiled at his best friend who was shaking her head in time to the music that was on the radio. So much for panicking. "Daddy also bought me this this really cute blue mini skirt that I'll wear to school tomorrow. The color of November is blue. Like mine and Sora's eyes" Kairi said in a sing song voice.

"What about us" Ven and Roxas said in unison. The only person in the car who didn't have blue eyes was Axel who had jade green eyes. Even Sora had to admit that Axel had beautiful eyes but he wasn't going to boost his ego by telling him so.

"We're here" Kairi parked her car up a drive and Sora looked out of the window to see the large mansion which his best friend called her home. Sora would have ask Kairi to take him back home but he had one hour left until his curfew, his clothes were at her house and he was not going back to his own home dressed as a woman. Everyone got out of the car and walked into the house. Sora loved Kairi's house even though it was about the same size as his. However Kairi's house had a much warmer feel to it. The walls were all creamy colors laced with gold and silver. Everyone padded up to Kairi's large bright pink bedroom.

"So much pink" Axel gasped as he passed Sora by ruffling his straightened hair. The brunette found his clothes neatly folded on top of Kairi's dresser, he grabbed them before excusing himself to go to the toilet so he could change.

"I can't believe Kairi wears this sort of stuff" Sora mumbled to himself and he pulled off the skimpy top he was wear and pulled off the lacy bra that was stuffed with toilet paper to make Sora look as if he had boobs. He pulled on his own sleeveless top and put on his short sleeved jacket. He laughed to himself and he yanked the skirt down and kicked it off. He still had his own underwear on. There was no way on this earth that Kairi was getting him in a thong. Sora put on his trousers before he walked out to see Kairi and Roxas jumping up and down on her bed like children while Axel and Ven sat on the floor.

"Aww I really liked Sarah. She was sexy" Axel grinned and Sora just pulled a face as he walked off to Kairi's dresser to grab a wipe to get rid of all his make up.

"Hey, am I not sexy?" Sora could see Roxas through the mirror and the blond boy was pouting at his boyfriend before he smirked and took off the top half of his outfit. "You have to admit that I'm so much sexier than Sora dressed as a girl. No offense, Sora" The brunette just laughed as Axel got up on his feet and walked over to Roxas to pull him into a kiss. Sora sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wished that he could have someone to love him the way Axel loved Roxas and the way Ven loved Kairi. To everyone else, Sora was just the cute, shy little geek with the high class friends. He wasn't bullied or anything but its not as if people made the time to talk to him. He's the kind of guy who if you said his name, people would just say they don't talk to him. Much like the way in which Riku had mention him while talking to 'Sarah'.

"Kai, can you take me home" Sora turned to looked at the cat dressed girl who lay on her bed puffing and panting from jumping up and down on her bed with Roxas who was now lip locked Axel.

"Sure. Ven stay here and make sure that Axel doesn't start humping your brother on my bed." Sora turned and headed towards the door of Kairi's room.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Sora smiled as he headed out of Kairi's bedroom and down the large staircase with Kairi following after him. "Your driving me home dressed as a pussy cat?" Sora raised his eyebrows at Kairi who had to hold on to the side of the staircase as she walked down due to the heels she was wearing.

"Yes. Problem?" Kairi grinned as she jingled her car keys in her hands before she opened the front door and walked towards the car with Sora. The brunette slid into the front seat of Kairi's car and started to play with the hem of his top. Kairi hopped in and started the car.

"I don't want to go home" Sora whined as he looked out of the window. The bright orange street lamps were a blur as Kairi started to speed down the streets. Sora could hear Kairi sighing and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her scratching the side of her face.

"I know. I wish you could just stay at my house. You know my parents love you to pieces and you would be more than welcome. My mum already considers you as her adoptive son since she never had a son of her own" Kairi grinned. Sora loved Kairi's family to pieces and her mum did treat Sora like her own since their was just Kairi and her older sisters, Aqua and Namine.

"Yeah but I have to stay with them until I turn sixteen because I'm apparently not old enough to make that decision for myself and it over six months to my sixteenth" Sora groaned loudly and leaned his head against the window in Kairi's car.

"I hate them. The way that they treat you is disgusting, they live off your wealth that your mother left you. You don't deserve this" Kairi shouted loudly. She had tears coming to her eyes and Sora noticed that. It took Sora about a minute to realized that Kairi had stopped the car. "Your stop" Sora sighed and was about to get out when Kairi leaned over and wrapped her arms about him.

"I'll be okay" Sora lied and Kairi knew it was a lie. She let go of him as Sora opened the door and stepped out. "Just make sure Axel doesn't get in Roxas's pants because if he does, Roxy won't be in school tomorrow" Sora smiled as Kairi laughed. Sora closed the door and waved goodbye to his best friend as he headed up to his house.

Once he entered the door to his large house-not a home, its never been a home since his mother- he heard his name get roared from the lounge. Sora whined as he slowly walked into the lounge to find his step-father, Xemnas sitting reading something.

"Where have you been?" Sora walked up to the chair where Xemnas was sitting and tried not to meet his eyes. "Well come on. I want an answer" Sora's face flushed bright as he remembered the evening.

"I was out at a party with some of my friends, sir" Sora watched as Xemnas stood up and he looked hopeful for a moment before Sora felt a large hand hitting the side of his face. It was such a powerful blow that it sent the brunette to the floor. Sora could feel the tears coming to his eyes.

"When you go out, you tell me where you are going and you do not leave your chores undone" Sora screamed as Xemnas walked over and stood on his hand. "Now get to bed. You will get up at four so you can finish the chores you left. Be thankful that I'm merciful or I would have had you up all night finishing them" Sora sobbed before he ran up to his room. He hated living in this house. The brunette threw himself on his bed and curled himself up into a ball. From this postion he could see a picture of him with his late mother, Aerith and his older brother, Squall. He missed them so much. Squall lived in the same town as Sora but Xemnas had forbade it for the two to see each other. However the brunette did have his older brother's number so he could call him on some occasions. Perhaps this was one of these occasions.

**Okay, Did Ya Like It. Reviews Give Me The Power To Write More... Please Review.**


	2. The Crown

**Sorry Its Took So Long Guys But I've Had More Fucking Computer Troubles. Grr. Anyways Just To Point Out That I Did Intentionlly Not Have Sora Remeber About His Necklace In The Last Chapter So I Could Do Something About It In This Chapter Coz A Few Reveiws Did Point hat Out Which I'm Grateful For But I'm Just Saying It Was Done Delibratly**

The strangest thing about Kairi Mizu was that she loved school. Properly _loved_ it. Which was something that surprised everyone around her. Including her parents. She wasn't very good at her subjects but she just liked going to see everyone. It was a Friday morning and she was still suffering from a slight hangover from last night's party. That was the last time that she ever went to a party on a school night. Still she walked into her first period maths class with a massive smile on her face and she happily greeted everyone on her way over to her seat beside Riku Valentine.

"Morning, Riku" Kairi slid into her seat to see Riku with a thoughtful look on his face. She waited for a moment before he turned and smiled at her.

"Morning, Kairi. Enjoy the party last night?" Kairi smiled as she remembered the party and all the effort that went into her costume. She did make the ears and the tail herself and that was rather hard but she persevered. She also remembered Sora's dancing activity with the boy sitting beside her which caused to grin happily.

"Yeah it was amazing. Well until the police busted us but hey. Did you enjoy yourself?" Kairi smirked because she knew all too well that Riku did indeed enjoy himself. She saw him kissing down Sora's neck and she knew that Sora enjoyed it but the sad fact was that Riku thought it was a girl named Sarah.

"Yeah. I met this beautiful girl called Sarah and I mean she was stunning but the trouble is that she left and the only thing I know about her is her name and that this..." I looked on in shock at the object that Riku pulled out of his pocket. "...Belongs to her" It was a necklace. Sora's crown necklace to be exact. "She should be at this school but I was here early to look for her but I couldn't see her. Its weird, Kairi, I mean that was the first time I met her but she did look familiar and she was really beautiful. I really liked her so I need to find her to give this to her." Kairi's eyes widened. Sora was in a lot of trouble if Riku ever found out that Sarah was in fact Sora.

"Aw, that's so sweet" Kairi mumbled and smiled even through she knew that this wasn't going to end well. Riku looked so happy, he was going to hate Kairi if he ever found out.

"Mr Valentine, Miss Mizu, is there something that you wish to share with us" The two teenagers looked at the teacher who was standing beside the bored with an unamused look on his face. Both Kairi and Riku shook their head and looked down at the textbooks out in front of them, something that Kairi hadn't noticed until now. The two stayed silent for the rest of the lesson before the bell rang for the next class and Kairi was grateful that it was art in which she sat beside Sora so she could tell him what's happened.

"I'll see you later, Kairi" Riku smiled as the two departed from one another and Kairi had never ran to art as fast as she did then. Once she got to art, she found Sora sitting and doodling on a piece of paper. Kairi literally threw herself into her seat next to Sora.

"Are you not missing anything ?" Was the first thing that Kairi said to the best friend who just looked confused. Kairi grabbed Sora's right hand and placed it on his neck and the brunette gasped in horror. "Your necklace. You handed it over to Riku at some point last night. He's got it on him with the intention of giving it to Sarah. We are screwed" Kairi panicked which was something that she never done.

"What! Oh Kairi this is all your fault. If you hadn't dressed me up as a girl, I wouldn't be in this situation now" Kairi watched as Sora started to shake and he had tears welling up in his eyes. "What are we going to do?" Sora whimpered as he rested his head on the table.

"Easy. I'll tell Riku that I heard that Sarah moved away and everything will be fine" Kairi smiled and nodded but Sora still looked panic striken. " Sora, I promise you that nothing will come of this. I just need to work out what I'm going to say" Kairi smiled and Sora seemed to calm down slightly.

"Okay" Sora smiled but he was still breathing very heavily. "Oh and I have a favor to ask. I need you to drive me to Squall's place at lunch today. I have my two free periods last today so I'm going to go and visit him" Sora smiled and Kairi's smile faltered.

"Are you insane?"Kairi gritted out. "Sora, if Xemnas finds out that you went to Squall, I don't want to think about what he's going to do to you" Kairi whispered harshly to her best friend but he didn't seem to listen. He just smiled and shook his head in defiance.

"I need to see him Kairi. That's why I'm doing it during school hours so Xemnas won't find out. Please Kai, I mean you do owe me" Sora huffed out loud. Kairi knew that she had to say yes but she didn't want to put Sora in danger.

"Okay but I'll come to his at three to pick you up and take you back to the school, okay?" Kairi sighed as Sora's face happily lip up. She really didn't want to do this, for the simple reason that is Xemnas found out, Sora would most likely be hospitalized.

"I'm still not amused about what's happening now" Sora huffed and pouted unamused. Kairi rolled her eyes and started at her best friend.

"And I'm not amused about you putting your life in danger to see your brother but I'm still helping you so quit your complaining" Kairi sighed and rested her head on the table. She had a really bad feeling about doing this. For now she just had to concentrate on working on a story that can get Sora's female alter ego 'Sarah' out of Riku's head.

By the time break came, Kairi had came up with the most foolproof plan that she could ever formulate. All she need to do was to get Sora to dress up as Sarah again and then tell Riku that she's moving away. She voiced her plan to Sora, Roxas, Ventus and Axel but everyone just sat in silence until Sora spoke.

"No way. Its not happening" Sora growled at his best friend who just pouted and fluttered her eyelashes. "Its not happening, Kairi. It will only make it worse so your going to have to think of something better" Kairi sighed ad rested her head on Ven's shoulder.

"Kairi, I have to agree with Sora. That is a ridiculous idea" Roxas started at the red haired girl as he sat on her boyfriend/his twin brother's knee.

"Okay, okay. I'll think of something else" Kairi glared at everyone at the table and that did include her own boyfriend. "Oh and I won't be here at lunch" Kairi sighed and stared at Sora.

"Why?" Kairi turned to see Axel playing around his one of his many lighters. She laughed as Roxas tried to snatch the lighter out of Axel's hands without success.

"She's taking me to see Squall" Sora beamed as Kairi just let her head fall on the table. She was making it obvious to everyone that she really didn't want to be a part of this but Sora looked so happy and she knew that he hadn't seen Squall in over seven months so she couldn't say no.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Roxas looked at Sora. Kairi shot up into a sitting up position as if she was a meerkat.

"See, I'm not the only person that has doubts about this plan" Kairi shouted at Sora as she threw her arms up in the air but she knew that Sora wouldn't listen to her because he never did. Well not unless she forced him to listen.

"Well its been ages since you've seen your brother so I suppose if you want to see him, its not really a bad thing" Axel said as he continued to play around with his lighter as Roxas who was still sitting on his knee, tried to reach over to his twin brother and swipe his bottle of water.

"Stop it" Ven hissed as he slapped his twin brother hand away. "Besides, I have to agree with Axel. Sora has every right to see his brother" Ventus took a drink of his water as he wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist.

"Yeah, well that's not what Xemnas thinks" Kairi hissed in fury. Everyone knew that she hated Sora's step-family and she kept it no secret. "I love Squall, I really do but I just want you to know the danger your putting yourself in to visit him and I want to know if the risk your taking to see him is going to be worth it ?" Kairi stretched her hand out to place it on top of Sora's

"Yes, Kairi. Of course its going to be worth it" Kairi just sighed as the bell rang. She had two more classes to put up with until she had to take Sora halfway across town towards the house that his older brother shared his boyfriend. The burgundy haired girl walked up the stairs and towards her science class where she knew that she was going to have another conversation with Riku which probably wouldn't end well.

She crept into her Chemistry class with a smile on her face as people greeted her happily. She slumped into her seat next to Riku who was still playing around with Sora's necklace in his hand. Not that he knew that it belonged to Sora.

"Didn't find her ?" Kairi started at the crown shaped necklace in Riku's hand. She need away to get the necklace off of Riku and back to Sora without Riku finding out that 'Sarah' doesn't exist and that she is just in fact, Sora dressed as a girl.

"Nah. Its strange, I saw her last night but today its as if she didn't exist, like she was just a figment of my imagination." Kairi watched as Riku lifted his head and smiled at her. "But of course she has to exist. I have this." Riku held up the necklace. It twinkled in the autumn sunlight like it was some kind of diamond that Kairi would find on a pair of her shoes.

"Yeah" Kairi managed a nervous smile before she rested her elbow on the desk and her chin in her hand. Sora was right, this was getting out of hand and that wasn't a good thing. She need a miracle to get her and Sora out of this without Riku finding out. That's the last time she was ever going to dress a guy up as a girl.

"So, up to much over the weekend?" Kairi paused for a moment before she started at Riku. Ah yes, today was Friday and that meant that Kairi was free for two days to do what she done best. Shop.

"The usual. I'm not working again until next weekend and I managed to get my dad to up my allowance again so I'm doing pretty well. What about you?" Kairi grinned as she sat up straight again and played with her hair.

"My step-dad is taking me to see about getting a car" Riku grinned as he put the necklace into his pocket. Kairi looked at Riku in shock.

"You got a car for your birthday!" Kairi exclamined in shock but she just looked at Riku's grin and that told her everything that she need to know. Riku was even more spoiled than her.

"Yeah and I'm getting a new one as a present for me getting an A in my last maths test" Riku grinned and Kairi just smiled and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Lucky bastard" Kairi huffed as she heard Riku laughing at her.

The next hour and half passed much quicker than Kairi wanted it to but she knew that sooner or later she would have to take Sora over to his brother's. She couldn't help but get a sickening feeling in her stomach. She waited in the car park once the bell for lunch went for Sora to appear.

"Ready" Kairi turned to her see her best friend smiling happily at her. Kairi said nothing as she walked over to her car. She watched as Sora happily jumped into the car. "Kai, you don't know how much I appreciate this" Sora smiled.

"Yeah" That was really all that Kairi could say to Sora. She was only worried about Sora's safety and that was her main concern. The ten minute journey was completed in silence. Once Kairi pulled up at a large apartment block at the other side of the two from where Sora stayed, the brunette leaped out of the car. "Remember I'm meeting you here at three" Kairi shouted as Sora ran off towards his brother's apartment.

"Okay, thanks" Sora shouted back. Kairi sighed as she drove off back to the school. She was really worried for Sora's safety.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sora climbed the stairs until he reach the door that had the number '58' on it. He breathed heavily for a moment before he lifted his hand to knock on the door. He waited for a good thirty seconds before the door opened to reveal a topless blond man with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Sora" The man stared at the brunette boy before his face broke out into a grin. "God, I've missed you" The man pulled Sora in a hug and even if he was topless, Sora still smiled against his chest.

"Missed you too, Cloud" Sora grinned and looked up Cloud. The blond man pulled Sora into the living room and Sora saw his seventeen year old brother, Squall sitting on the sofa with a laptop on his lap. "Hi, Squall" Sora smiled from behind Cloud. He watched as Squall looked up then came running over to him.

"Sora" The younger brunette smiled as Squall warped his arms around him. "Your okay" Squall looked at his little brother and pushed his hair to make sure that he was okay. "Has he done anything to you?" Squall growled as he leaned possessively over his little brother.

"No, honestly. Not physically. He's just kind of restricting me" Sora lied to his brother with a smile on his face that managed to convince Squall that it was the truth. Squall stood up and sat back down the sofa where Cloud was now sitting. Sora watched as Cloud put his arm around Squall's shoulder and smiled at the smile on Squall's face. He always remembered Squall as being stubborn and moody as the two grew up. He changed once he met Cloud and Sora always regarded that as a good thing as did their mother but Xemnas didn't like the new found freedom that Squall had whilst dating Cloud and he tried to make Aerith restrict it but she never did.

"Sora, its really good to see you but how come its took you this long to come and visit" Cloud looked at the younger brunette who was still standing around.

"Xemnas doesn't allow him to see me remember. I'm a bad influence on his good mind according to the creep" Squall gritted out and Sora watched as Cloud pressed a kiss to Squall's cheek.

"I always thought that I was the bad influence around here" Cloud grinned and turned to look at Sora. "So what's the problem, Sora?" Sora sat down on the floor and stared up at the two older males.

"Well, I have a dilemma and I just need someone to talk to" Sora said as he absentmindedly picked at his fingers nails. The brunette felt so much safer in the small apartment than he ever done in the large house he lived in. He didn't have the heart to call it a home anymore. He hasn't been able to call it that since the death of his beloved mother.

"Well do tell" Sora watched as Cloud stretched his arms up over his head before wrapped one of them around Squall's shoulders while the other fell to his side. Sora stood up and moved over to sit on the seat that was opposite the large sofa on which Cloud and Squall sat.

"I went to this Halloween party last night with Kairi, Roxas, Axel and Ventus. However the day before that I was playing truth or dare with Roxy and Kai. I took a dare and Kai dared me to go to this Halloween party dressed as a girl" Sora stared up at his brother and Cloud. Squall looked mortified and Cloud just started to howl with laughter.

"You. You went to a halloween party dressed as a girl" Sora huffed as Cloud rested his head on Squall's shoulder as he continued to laugh loudly. Squall just looked at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" Sora huffed unhappily. "Anyways so we went to this party and I started to talk to this guy that I really like and I couldn't help but just act the a girl, I just liked him so much and it was the only chance that I'd ever have to be so close to him. He then saw my necklace and he took it off my neck to look at it but Kairi called me over to her and I went to speak to her but the police busted us so we had to run. Now, he has the necklace and he plans to give it to 'Sarah' who is now my female alter ego" Sora sighed and rested his head on the side of the chair.

"Who's the guy?" Sora lifted his head to stare at his older brother.

"Riku Valentine" Sora looked at Squall who turned to look at Cloud who in turn looked shocked. Sora listened as Cloud let out a weary sigh and shook his head. "You know him ?" Sora questioned Cloud.

"I know his father and his step-dad. You do know that his father, Sephiroth is the most ruthless lawyer ever to grace the courts. He's never lost a court case and he's an even more ruthless father. I remember this one time when Riku was about ten, this kid was picking on him so Sephiroth actually went to attack the kid's father. The kid's dad tried to sue but in the end he was the one who lost seven grand." Cloud rolled his eyes at Sora. "But his partner, Zack, Riku's step-dad is very nice. He's like my best friend" Cloud grinned happily.

"So basically this whole thing is a lot worse than any of us first thought?" Sora looked at Cloud with a fearful glint in his eye.

"I would say so" Squall said and stood up to move over to the seat where Sora was sitting. "I can't believe you lost the necklace." Squall groaned as he wrapped his arms around Sora's small frame.

"I can't believe you pretended to be a girl in front of Riku Valentine" Cloud stood up and walked out of the room. Sora sighed sadly against Squall's chest.

"Tell me the truth, Sora" The smaller brunette lifted his head to look at his older brother. "I know he's been hurting you" Squall said. Sora could only nod as he couldn't keep lying to his brother.

"But I can see his point. Like if I haven't done my chores or if I've done something I'm not supposed to" Sora hurried out but he could see the rage in his brother's eyes. "Its fine" Sora smiled and Squall lost it.

"Fine. You think his treatment of you is fine! Sora, listen to me. The minute that the clock strikes tweleve midnight on May 30th, I'll take you in" Sora looked at his brother's smile but Sora couldn't smile.

"You can't. You be my legal guardian until your twenty." Sora mumbled sadly as Squall left his side to go back over to sit on the sofa. Sora could see that Squall knew his point.

"That may be true" Sora looked back up to see Cloud who had now put a shirt on. "But your forgetting that I'm twenty two so that mean I can be put forth as your legal guardian. I'm already Squall's which might I add is great because I can tell him what to do" Cloud grinned as he took a seat next to his boyfriend.

"No you don't because you know what happens if you try that one" Sora laughed as Squall slapped the back of Cloud's head.

"True. Anyways, You know that when you turn sixteen, I'll happily be put down as your guardian. Your like a little brother to me" Sora jumped off chair and climbed onto Cloud's lap to hug him.

"One big happy family" Sora heard his brother smiling as he ruffled his hair. The younger brunette would have been content to stay where he was but he soon heard a car horn from out side. He jumped off of Cloud and went to the window to see Kairi's car.

"I have to go" Sora grabbed his school bag but not before he hugged Cloud and his brother once more before leaving. Sora ran up to the car to see Kairi waiting with Roxas in the back seat.

"So what happened?" Sora looked at Kairi once he jumped into the front of the car. He couldn't help but smile as Kairi pulled out of the car park and started to make her way back to the school.

"Nothing. We were just talking" Sora beamed as he stared out of the window.

"Oh." He heard Roxas say from behind him. "Hey Sora, have I ever mention how amazingly hot your brother's boyfriend is ?" Sora whipped his heard around to see a grinning Roxas. "I'm just saying" Roxas blinked inocently but Sora knew he was fooling no one.

"You have Axel" Sora gritted out and Roxas just laughed.

"Do you think they'd be up for a foursome?" Roxas grinned and Sora had to doubletake at what his best friend had just said.

"Ewww. Roxas that's sick. That's my brother your talking about" Sora glared at Kairi when she started to laughter. It wasn't very funny according to Sora. Soon the three arrived at the school just as the bell went. Sora ran from the car park to the front gates to find Xemnas waiting for in. He got in the car to find his two very horrid step-brother, Saix and Marluxia.

"Where were you?" Xemnas roared as Sira entered the car. He turned and brought a hand over the tiny brunette's face. Sora kept himself silent and didn't let out a sound until the pain subsided slightly.

"Kairi had to go home so me and Roxas went with her" Sora lied. He heard Marluxia letting out a laugh beside him. Xemnas just growled as he started to the car.

"I don't want you near those two. She's comes from a disgusting family and that Roxas boy. Well I think is clear why he's vile. Just like Squall" Sora knew that Xemnas was trying to anger him but he wasn't giving in to him. He just sat in silence as he went back home. At least now he knew Squall was okay.

**Please Review Guys XX**


End file.
